


Surprise in the Locker Room

by Holly_Bee



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976), Charlie's Angels - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, takes place during Angels in the Backfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Bee/pseuds/Holly_Bee
Summary: Kelly loves watching Sabrina on the football field.





	Surprise in the Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is an account to upload stories from another website that I wrote years ago. Some of them may have been edited slightly.

Kelly glanced at Sabrina as she managed an impressive tackle on the football field. Sabrina was a natural athlete, her body always poised and ready for action. She looked extremely sexy in her uniform, her face frowning with the effort of her concentration. _She's taking this cover very seriously_ , Kelly thought fondly. _She's so cute when she's competitive-she always wants to do her best at everything_. Bri was a natural leader on the team as well, directing the Ducks' existing plays and even coming up with new ones on her own. God, Kelly wanted her, right now, right on this field. She wanted everyone to see them together, to know that this impressive creature belonged to her.

*

After the practice, Kelly stood in the shower stall, letting hot water rinse the dirt off of her cheeks. She heard Sabrina enter the locker room, talking loudly to Amy Jarvis, the Ducks' coach. Sabrina suggested several new plays, which Amy rapidly agreed to; she then left to discuss the new ideas with her controlling father. Having come in late, Sabrina thought she was alone. She stripped off her bulky uniform and walked naked into a shower stall, turning the water on.

Kelly tiptoed silently out of her stall and across the cold tile floor. She eased Sabrina's stall door open and crept up behind the tall women while she was washing her hair. Kelly suddenly and violently slammed her body against Bri's, sending them both tumbling to the floor. She straddled the shocked Sabrina, squeezing her thighs as hard as she could around Bri's trim waist. She leaned her head through the hot rushing water coming out of the shower faucet, and aggressively kissed her lover, slowly rubbing herself up and down Sabrina's waist. She trailed kisses down the side of Sabrina's face, finding her ear.

"I couldn't wait till we got home," she groaned. "It was all I could do not to attack you on that field in front of everyone. I waited then, but I can't wait now. I _will_ have you."

She leaned down and licked from below Bri's belly button up to between her breasts. Her head sank lower, and she did her best with her mouth. Bri cried out, writhing, until she lost all energy and stretched out, limp, on the floor. She lay gasping for several seconds while Kelly watched in satisfaction. Then Bri spoke.

"I'm so glad you couldn't wait." She smiled, still panting slightly. "And I'm gonna try my hardest to thank you properly." She rolled over and positioned herself above Kelly, eager to go in for the kill.

*

Afterwards, both women slowly got dressed.

"That was a great surprise." Sabrina smiled over at Kelly.

"And you...were amazing. You more than repaid me." Kelly encircled her girlfriend with her arms and hugged her tenderly. She released Sabrina slowly, and Bri stepped away from their embrace and walked toward the bench. She picked up her uniform, grinned saucily, pointed at the number embroidered on the back, and said, "That's why I'm number one."


End file.
